<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Na Jaemin is Soft by clementinesky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350178">Na Jaemin is Soft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clementinesky/pseuds/clementinesky'>clementinesky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Touching, M/M, OR IS IT, Rich Na Jaemin, enemies to enemies lol, exotic massage au, jaemin is entertained, jeno is going through it, smut sort of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clementinesky/pseuds/clementinesky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He became soft.” Jeno tells them.</p>
<p>“Clearly.” Yuta scoffs.</p>
<p>“Boy’s whipped.” Ten adds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Na Jaemin is Soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please forgive me lolol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being a broke university student in this horrid economy, his student loan increasing with each semester and book purchased, Jeno knew his part time job as a barista wouldn’t be enough to pay his bills. </p>
<p>His parents have offered countless times to help him out, and after struggling terribly, he accepted a tiny amount that stays in his hands for a total of two and a half minutes, before going directly into the monthly rent for his studio apartment (a bit off campus since it’s cheaper).</p>
<p>He tries to pay off his loan with about 85% percent of his income, which usually leaves him with enough to eat at least two meals a day. Entirely depending on whether or not he allows himself to splurge. Splurge meaning opting to eat at Burger King rather than McDonalds. </p>
<p>At the not so tiny but not so old age of almost 21, Lee Jeno is a sad person slaving away for the sole reason of acquiring an education. </p>
<p>That is why, when Jeno’s older sister broke the news of her pregnancy, almost nine months ago, aspiring to be the uncle that spoils his niece/nephew, the brunette had taken on another job that paid <em>extremely</em> well. Much more than he could have hoped for. </p>
<p>One thing about him that everyone he is close to is familiar with, is his unconditional love for children. Now that the child about to come into his life belongs to his sister that’s spoiled him since he was in his diapers, he wants to do the same for her baby.</p>
<p>Having said that, the kid still has about half a month to grace his family with their presence, yet Jeno’s closet is about to explode with clothes, plushies, interactive toys, even books for the baby. It has gotten so bad he’s now started stuffing the newer things into his empty suitcases. </p>
<p>His goal at this point is to fit the <em>entirety</em> of toys”r”us in the <em>entirety</em> of his 100 square feet living space. </p>
<p>Now, he’s aware that there were many other job options that could have been more <em>decent</em>, at least in his family’s eyes. And already having a hunch of how they would ridicule him or scold him if they found out, Jeno never bothered telling them. </p>
<p>Yes, he will admit that at first glance, it may come off as immoral. But the brunette believes, if the principles behind it are understood <em>-it won’t really change anything</em>- people perhaps won’t look down upon it? </p>
<p>If he’s being honest, Jeno only says this to console himself because <em>really</em>, talking dirty and getting a random man off barely has any principles behind it unless he’s really trying to push it. Sees it as contributing to humanity or something equally absurd. </p>
<p>A human’s sexual needs are still <em>needs</em> and if he’s capable of fulfilling them doesn’t that make him some sort of samaritan? </p>
<p><em>Not if you’re taking money in exchange for it</em> -his <em>better half</em> tells him, a side of him he pointedly ignores. </p>
<p>However, it has been a good six months since the last of his doubts and guilt regarding his choice of night job (that brought in the big bucks) lingered in his mind. </p>
<p>Lee Jeno is now a free man who sells coffee and pastries to the general public five times a week. And offers his right hand to sexually frustrated men -along with a few dirty words, three times a week. </p>
<p>It sounds busy and tiring but in reality all the running around and actually exerting any of his energy goes into his day job (coffee shop). </p>
<p>Sitting on his knees to move his hand up and down is the least taxing thing ever -he barely breaks a sweat. </p>
<p>Everything is good, his grades are high, his wallet doesn’t look like it vomited, and he can now have Burger King twice a week. His parents always told him that hard work pays off, and he now has the experience to believe it himself.</p>
<p>How he ended up working for <em>Ten’s Massage Center </em>is a pretty anticlimactic story, one that he doesn’t tell as much since his night job is kept on the down low. Not something he flaunts around to every passing body. </p>
<p>Contrary to every job he’s ever had, in which he himself had to put in the initiative to earn that post. This particular one walked in for a medium cup of iced americano and left him with a sketchy looking business card. Only the name of a person, Nakamoto Yuta, and their phone number, printed in comic sans on an orange background. </p>
<p>He was told the job being offered could use his face for more business. The man lowly grumbling about how the majority of the applications coming in would not only fail in bringing in clients, they’d make them lose their current ones too.</p>
<p>Jeno never found out if he was supposed to hear the insult or not.</p>
<p>Because he is the exceptionally bright person he is, Jeno saw this business card as a sign from the <em>divine, </em>no matter how dubious the card looked. </p>
<p>It had only been about a week since his sister told them about her pregnancy, and about two days since he wanted to be the <em>bestest</em> and most pampering uncle in the world. Which also meant it had been two days since he realized he’s a little <em>too</em> broke to fulfill that role. </p>
<p>But <em>this</em>, a <em>random </em>person walking into the coffee shop and <em>offering </em>him a job; it was most definitely a sign from the heavens. </p>
<p>He hadn’t bothered humoring the argument going on in his head; his<em> better half</em> reminding him “<em>you don’t even believe in god”</em> -and his worse half ending the conversation with “<em>insignificant details”</em>. </p>
<p>So yeah, he called in and met with the owner, Ten, of the <em>establishment</em> that gratefully wasn’t as questionable and creepy as the business card. He had explained that they specialise in <em>helping</em> people who wanted to relieve their sexual frustrations without going all the way.</p>
<p>
  <em>“So I’m basically a sex worker?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Umm….we like to use the term masseur, an exotic masseur.”</em>
</p>
<p>Jeno hadn’t been sure at first, if he should accept the job offer or not. Because what would he tell his parents if they asked? What would happen if they found out somehow? They obviously wouldn’t want him to go down <em>that</em> path, especially when they could provide him with money. But he himself couldn’t accept more than he already has. </p>
<p>So to determine whether or not he’d accept the job, he asked about how much he’d earn. The amount had been enough to convince him to respond positively. But then Ten had said,</p>
<p>
  <em>“With a face like that though, you’re bound to get generous tips, you might just start bringing in most of our clientele”</em>
</p>
<p>And, sue him, Lee Jeno was sold.</p>
<p>He still remembers the day he signed his contract with his then new workplace. He had executed an in depth study of porn, mastering ‘various techniques’ of hand jobs and dirty talking. He doesn’t think he’s ever came that many times in one night, that too all by himself. </p>
<p>When he initially started, it very quickly dawned upon him why <em>Ten’s Massage Center was</em> kept so low profile yet brought in such a large sum of money. </p>
<p>This place catered to the needs of rich, high-profiled men, who had their closets full of dirty secrets. <em>Dirty</em> -at least to the mostly conservative public of South Korea. This was also the reason behind the total of their 10 workers being good-looking, attractive men. </p>
<p>New people came in every now and then but each worker had their own string of clients that frequented the center. Jeno, as Ten and <em>medium cup of iced american</em>o, that he later found out was their recruiter Nakamoto Yuta, predicted, his face, body, <em>and</em> voice had a lot of admirers. </p>
<p>Lee Jeno was definitely earning more than the rest of the employees, but this bit of information wasn’t disclosed to anyone but his employers. </p>
<p>After working hours, his coworkers would often flaunt their tips, excitedly gushing about the client that left it for them.</p>
<p>Jeno never joined in on those conversations, because where he got fairly attractive looking clients, the big bucks would more often than not, come in from men with money as old as them. </p>
<p>No way in hell did he want to rave about saggy, wrinkly balls.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a pretty sight but the money he got as tip sure was. If all he had to do was drag his fist a total of six times over a shrivelled shaft, since stamina wasn’t their strongest feat, Jeno was ready to tickle some old balls.</p>
<p><em>Please don’t ever say that again</em>-his better half remarks.</p>
<p>Despite the nature of the job, the environment is safe and not much is expected of him. He just has to get people off really. There isn’t any specific dress code, and he sets the boundaries of what and how much he’ll do. </p>
<p>He is aware that a few of his coworkers do offer oral services, but if Jeno can barely bring his hand to a wrinkly dick, there is absolutely no way that thing is slipping past his lips. <em>No offense old dudes</em>. </p>
<p>Plus, Jeno is a romantic at heart which basically means the only person he’d ever give oral to, is a person he loves enough to take their <em>genitalia</em> into his mouth.  </p>
<p>But it’s been a few months now and Jeno is a pro if anything. He knows what his clientele want from him and they know what he’s comfortable with offering. Plus having the face he has, has proven to be a great advantage. He’s noticed that ironically his clients are eager to please him; as if they’re afraid that if they do or request something absurd, that may make him uncomfortable, Jeno will drop them.</p>
<p>Which is why he never comes across the more <em>wild</em> bunch of people his workplace serves. He knows that one of his co-worker, the one in room 8, offers some BDSM services, and oral is in room two.</p>
<p>According to their preference, he’ll shift between cute and sexy, or in a few cases, both. He doesn’t really go all out in the <em>dolling himself up</em> area, just sufficient for him to look generally eye catching, because well, he doesn’t have to do much really (not his words). </p>
<p>He likes his employers too. They aren’t as weird as they had initially appeared to be.  </p>
<p>Ten and Yuta, in his presence, call him their favorite employee. Not only because he’s the star of their business, but also because he’s developed a friendship with them. To the extent that during Jeno’s off days at the massage center, the two will often hang around the cafe during his shift.</p>
<p>It’s all great really, and even though his parents don’t know anything about this part of his life, he isn’t as full of guilt as he used to be since he doesn’t see the job as anything bad. </p>
<p>He’s a samaritan, ending people’s sexual frustrations and all. </p>
<p><em>Spread legs, not corruption -</em>is their company’s motto, and Jeno has wholeheartedly embraced it.</p>
<p>Today is no different, aside from the fact that Sundays usually mean slow business. Adding on that it is the weekend before Christmas and rich people usually go abroad around this time of the year. A good chunk of his usuals are missing. </p>
<p>Not that he minds because client or not, he’ll still get paid minimum wage since he showed up at work to complete his hours. </p>
<p>Aside from him, there are only four other workers clocked in. The other half took leaves for their winter break, doing whatever they had to do, going wherever they had to; enjoying life most likely. </p>
<p>Jeno hadn’t planned on going back home for his vacation, he wanted to do so when his sister was due to give birth. </p>
<p>So here he was, waiting in the employee lounge room, laying down on the leather couch with his phone held above his face, scrolling through his dead twitter feed.</p>
<p>If someone does decide to show up, old or new, Yuta will come and get him.</p>
<p>And he does, not even an entire five minutes after he has the thought. Although the man doesn’t really come himself, he sends a text.</p>
<p><em>room 4 -Apricot Kernel Oil</em>. </p>
<p>Jeno grabs the client’s requested oil from the assortment they have, glancing at the gallon of vegetable oil and leaving confused as always.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why does Ten even keep that there? </em>
</p>
<p>The lounge door opens into the hallway that on the opposite side has rooms 1-5. He closes it behind him, making his way to the only unoccupied room. </p>
<p>He pulls the hem of his soft baby blue sweatshirt down, adjusting the neckline a bit to show just enough skin</p>
<p><em>Don’t give them everything, leave them wanting more -</em>a wise Nakamoto Yuta had told him on his first day. </p>
<p>Combing his hair down, he knocks on the door twice, so his client is aware and not shocked into a stroke (it’s happened before, don’t ask, he still has nightmares).</p>
<p>However, once he’s opened the door, walked in and closed it, does he realize that he wants to do anything but pleasure the man reclining on the only piece of furniture -an armchair, wearing nothing but his ripped jeans. </p>
<p>He halts in step and meets the latter’s gaze, who seems to be cursing his existence as well, if the low “<em>fucking hell”</em> slipping past the man’s lips is anything to go by. </p>
<p>Jeno too throws his head back in hopes of having his glare reach the heavens to get it across just how <em>done</em> he is with the shit going on.</p>
<p>“Why are <em>you</em> here?” He moans pathetically at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Initially it was to relieve my sexual frustration but now that I’ve looked at your face, I’m left <em>only</em> frustrated.” </p>
<p>Jeno lets out a scoff, diverting his glare at the male he unfortunately knows, the only other bane of his existence aside from wrinkly dicks. </p>
<p>“<em>Na Jaemin</em>, get out.”</p>
<p>Jeno is often misjudged as dimwitted. Many times having to tolerate being called a dumb blonde when he’s clearly a brunette. He wasn’t though, and he proved those mother-<em>huggers </em>wrong multiple times. Shoved his intelligence into their ugly faces and flashed his longest finger as a parting gift. </p>
<p>He’s smart, both in the streets and in the shee -<em>in the academic world</em>. He comes in second place for all the courses in his program and it wouldn’t be a problem. Really, because he’s been second many times during high school and he would always congratulate the first place achiever with a big smile and a light heart.</p>
<p>No hard feelings whatsoever. Maybe a <em>tiny</em> bit.</p>
<p>But now in university, when the only person getting higher than him liked to be all arrogant about it and rub their achievement in his face accompanied by condescending words, well Lee Jeno had a collection of <em>very ‘nice’ phrases </em>for that particular douche canoe.</p>
<p>Said douche canoe being none other than Na Jaemin, campus heartthrob and resident meanie-to Jeno at least. The man is rich -scratch that -<em>his father </em>is rich and well <em>Na junior </em>loves waving those thick wads of cash around like they were the result of his own blood, sweat, and tears.</p>
<p>
  <em>Disgusting.</em>
</p>
<p>However,<em> if only</em> his irritation was limited to the time he spent on campus with the overgrown toddler. The jerk seemed to take pleasure in causing misery to Jeno even at the coffee shop he part-times in. </p>
<p>He’d walk in with his entire clique and then take the longest time ordering, leaving Jeno to deal with an onslaught of cranky customers who wouldn’t even spare him a one dollar tip.</p>
<p>
  <em>Does he even know how crucial those are to a struggling student’s bank balance?</em>
</p>
<p>The guy was downright irritating, the bane of his existence, the man who added depth to the saying -<em>it’s the little things that matter</em>.</p>
<p>Jeno doesn’t usually harbour hate towards anything or anyone. Even saggy balls are tolerable to a certain extent, but lord does Na Jaemin bring him close to despising the day this privileged boy was born.</p>
<p>And now seeing him at his <em>other</em> workplace, which Jaemin shouldn’t even know he works at because well, now he’ll have something else to rub in his face. Sexual innuendo not intended at all.</p>
<p>As expected, Jaemin doesn’t look like he’s going to listen to Jeno’s request of <em>kindly get the fuck out.</em></p>
<p>The man tilts his head and scrutinizes his entire being from head to toe, nodding his head with a slight smirk -he’d probably be stroking his beard if he had one. </p>
<p>Jeno isn’t shaken under any circumstances. Hell he doesn’t even care what outcome this would have for his time spent at school. A person has to earn their keep, not everyone has the fortune to swim in pools of money.</p>
<p>So he really doesn’t care, and anything this heathen would say wouldn’t really do any damage. It’ll most likely just irritate him and in extreme cases, have him consider the pros and cons of committing murder, or use his muscles for something other than attempting to carry his three cats all at once. But yeah, other than that, Na Jaemin doesn’t faze him. </p>
<p>The idiot can look and judge all he wants. This brunette doesn’t give a flying fuck.</p>
<p>His <em>classmate</em> nods his head a bit more, and right when Jeno opens his mouth to ask him whether his head isn’t screwed on tight, the male finally speaks. </p>
<p>Although after hearing what he says, Na Jaemin should have just kept his mouth shut and continued his outstanding performance as a bobblehead.</p>
<p>“I never knew you were <em>this</em> desperate for money.” </p>
<p>Jeno laughs loud and unrestrained, because <em>really?</em></p>
<p>“And I never knew you were <em>this</em> desperate in general.”</p>
<p>He earns himself a scowl and -<em>ahhhh</em>, Jeno’s heart swells with the sweet taste of victory.</p>
<p>Lee Jeno - 1, Na Jaemin - 0</p>
<p>“How about you keep that trap of yours shut and come do your job.” He’s told, quite disrespectfully might he add. </p>
<p>Again Jeno answers with a laugh, leisurely resting his back against the door, narrowing his eyes at Jaemin who’s frowning at him with his arms crossed against his bare chest.</p>
<p>It should be noted that Jeno really likes men with good amount of muscle, but he can’t even bring himself to appreciate Jaemin’s physique because of how loathsome he finds the latter. </p>
<p>“What makes you think that I’ll come anywhere near your junk you jerk.” </p>
<p>“Oh..umm let me think since you’re obviously too stupid to do so yourself, maybe the part where <em>it’s your fucking job</em>?”</p>
<p>That’s it, it hasn’t been a complete five minutes in this korean satan’s presence and Jeno is done, exhausted, needs to sleep a whole week to rebuild the brain cells wasted on this waste of space.</p>
<p>But he does the second best thing.</p>
<p>He calls Yuta.</p>
<p>(Yes he carries his phone with him to his client since some of them prefer to play music in the background.)</p>
<p>His employer picks up before the second ring.</p>
<p>“<em>Yuta hyung!”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“ “</em>
</p>
<p>“Yes I’m okay -actually no I’m not!”</p>
<p>“ “</p>
<p>“What happened is that I can’t serve this client!”</p>
<p>“ “</p>
<p>“No he didn’t cross any lines..”</p>
<p>“ “</p>
<p>“No, no physical harm either…”</p>
<p>“ “</p>
<p>“B-but I have <em>valid</em> <em>reasons</em> hyung!”</p>
<p>“ “</p>
<p>“Yes hyung <em>reasons</em>, not one but many.”</p>
<p>“ “</p>
<p>“Okay so, he’s an asshole, teases me whenever he beats me at something, he’s my enemy, arch nemesis, he has blue hair –<em>blue hair</em>, he’s the douchebag I told you guys about! No way in hell am I touching his dick!”</p>
<p>“ “</p>
<p>“Yes I am shit talking about him in his presence, my mother did not raise a coward!”</p>
<p>“ “</p>
<p>“So what if he paid?! Just give him a refund, duhh?”</p>
<p> “ “</p>
<p>“Why can’t you give him a refund?”</p>
<p>“ “</p>
<p>“Just deduct it from my salary then! I am not going to touch his dick -that’s just gross!”</p>
<p>“ “</p>
<p>“I don’t care if <em>that isn’t how your business works</em>, hyung, please as my friend have mercy on me!”</p>
<p>“ “</p>
<p>“Okay -okay, how about you ask one of the others working tonight to get him off?”</p>
<p>“ “</p>
<p>“The others have clocked out? This was our last shift for the night….really?”</p>
<p>“ “</p>
<p>“<em>Ahhh hyung~ </em>please do something I can’t touch his dick I think I’m going to cry, it’s that repulsive.”</p>
<p>“ “</p>
<p>“How can I separate my professional and personal life when you’re literally throwing me, <em>a lamb,</em> into a <em>lion’s</em> den?!”</p>
<p>“ “</p>
<p>“Okay okay! Fine!”</p>
<p>“ “</p>
<p>“<em>Wait</em> hyung! C-can I at least get some rubber gloves and a pair of black sunglasses or an eye mask?”</p>
<p>“<em>Wow rude,</em> you can’t just hang up on me like that.” Jeno grumbles to himself, turning off the device and shoving it back into his pocket.</p>
<p>“And you don’t find yourself rude for saying all that crap?” Jaemin asks.</p>
<p>Oh yeah, he almost forgot that the object of his detestation was present in the room with him.</p>
<p>Well at least Jaemin looks more displeased than before, so that’s another win for Jeno.</p>
<p>“It’s justified when the person I’m speaking so rudely of is just that rude, if not more.” He retorts, raising his brow as a challenge for the other to speak against his<em> fact</em>.</p>
<p>However, Jaemin just snorts, his previous sour expression replaced by his usual godawful -infuriating smirk. He un-crosses his arms, beckoning Jeno over with one hand while the other, <em>the brunette almost pukes</em> -pulls down the zipper of his jeans.</p>
<p>Jeno unsurprisingly stays glued to the door.</p>
<p>“Come on now, don’t make me come there and drag you with my own hands.”</p>
<p>“Touching the worker without their consent will result in immediate blacklisting and a kick to the balls, it’s in the terms and conditions, if you bothered to read it.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t bother.”</p>
<p>“Well now I told you, so think twice before even<em> trying</em> to touch me, I’m the owner’s favorite.” He adds with a humph, turning up his nose. </p>
<p>Jaemin doesn’t let his threat affect him in any way, and just pointedly stares at Jeno before glancing down at his own crotch and demanding</p>
<p>“Get on with it.”</p>
<p>The brunette lets out a groan, slapping his hand over the length of his face before dragging it down to fix his exasperation on the other –highly entertained, male.</p>
<p>“Why do you even <em>want me</em> to jerk you off? I don't get it! We hate each other! Why would you be so on board with having me touch your dick, you should be disgusted by the thought!” </p>
<p>Jaemin hums, giving him a nod, as if he agrees with him, but of course that would be wishful thinking on Jeno’s part.</p>
<p>“Well just knowing how much <em>pain</em> it brings you to touch my dick, it <em>pleases</em> me even more, the cherry on top if you will.”</p>
<p>Jeno’s eyes open comically wide, his mouth too falls open.</p>
<p>He splutters for about fifteen seconds give or take before pointing an accusing finger at the devilishly grinning male.</p>
<p>“Y-you, we don’t do<em> that stuff </em>here, y-you fucking sadist!”</p>
<p>Jaemin laughs, throwing his head back just for a moment, and regarding him with that irritating gaze of his that says he’s having the time of his life messing with Lee Jeno.</p>
<p>And just so it’s clear, Lee Jeno does not appreciate being messed with.</p>
<p>“What? Not into the BDSM life sweet pea? I was getting quite high masochistic vibes from you -we’d be a match made in heaven.” He states. Still. Fucking. Grinning. </p>
<p>“Na, keep your nose out of places it does not belong in, didn’t <em>daddy dearest</em> teach you that?” He mocks, pouting sadly and batting his eyelashes at him.</p>
<p>“What if that place is your ass?” </p>
<p>Jeno grimaces, just as Jaemin does too.</p>
<p>“What the fuck? Why would you put your nose in my ass, are you a fucking dog?” </p>
<p>“I will acknowledge that could have been said with a better choice of words to state my point, <em>my bad</em>.”</p>
<p>“You have weird kinks Na, keep your butt sniffing to yourself, I don’t need to know that shit.” Jeno mutters, shifting on his foot.</p>
<p>
  <em>How long have they been at this again?</em>
</p>
<p>“Can you just come here and get me off for <em>fucks sake Jeno</em>.” </p>
<p>“Beg.” </p>
<p>“What? Fuck no!”</p>
<p>“Say please.”</p>
<p>“<em>Lee </em>get your ass over here right now if you don’t want me to spill about your <em>night job</em>.” Jaemin says, something <em>wicked</em> glinting in his eyes (it’s just Jeno’s imagination) prompting Jeno’s mouth to fall open again.</p>
<p>The brunette clenches his fists, trying to reason internally that Ten and Yuta wouldn’t appreciate him leaving a client unable to reproduce. </p>
<p>“You vindictive, manipulative, <em>asshole</em>!”</p>
<p>Jaemin grins at him like those models do in Colgate advertisements; unmoving and freaking creepy. He beckons him close again, nodding down to his crotch, keeping his dark eyes on him.</p>
<p>Jeno, realizing that Jaemin is serious about having him touch his dick, somehow strengthens his resolve, telling himself that the faster he starts the quicker he’ll be done, hopefully. If he’s being practical, the time duration depends on his client’s stamina, and since Jeno decides to listen to the pettier part of himself, Jaemin won’t take too long. He probably comes as quick as his wrinkly balled clients do.</p>
<p>Plus, the faster he’s done with this detestable person, the quicker he can go soak his hands in a tub of bleach. </p>
<p>So Jeno squares his shoulders, puffs his chest out, lifts his chin up -and stomps like a petulant child the four steps it takes him to stand between Jaemin’s open legs. </p>
<p>He narrows his eyes down at the male, who tilts his head at him, seemingly still amused, if not more. </p>
<p>Let’s see for how long because if Jaemin can play dirty like that, Jeno can too, and by the end of it, Jaemin will be doing anything but <em>coming</em>.</p>
<p>“On your knees <em>sweetheart</em>.” </p>
<p>Jeno gags and doesn’t bother being discrete.</p>
<p>“Firstly Na, stop giving me nicknames, I’m about to vomit all over you, secondly, there is no secondly, just stop calling me names I’d want to hear from my lover’s mouth, don’t ruin them for me.” </p>
<p>“I’ll call you whatever I want <em>baby</em>, now get to it.”</p>
<p>With one last glare at his stupid face, Jeno shifts on his feet. He really doesn’t want to be the one being looked down at by this heathen, but trying to get someone off with his hands while standing will most likely break his back. </p>
<p>Very <em>very</em> reluctantly and slowly, he lowers to his knees, keeping his head down and lips unknowingly, jutted out into a pout; <em>he wants to go home</em>. </p>
<p>The only time he had imagined himself touching Jaemin’s dick was in a scenario where he castrates the guy. </p>
<p>Pleasuring him defeats his entire purpose of living. </p>
<p>“Okay, take it out.” Jeno says with a grimace, lifting his face and looking directly at Jaemin who just appears even more revolting from where he’s sat, like two inches away from his crotch.</p>
<p>“<em>You</em> do it, <em>show ‘Nana’ </em>some love.”</p>
<p>Jeno blanches, immediately shifting away from Jaemin and expressing his horror.</p>
<p>“You named your dick <em>Nana?</em> What the fuck Jaemin you psycho?!” </p>
<p>Said male ignores him completely and sighs in an over-exaggerated manner.</p>
<p>“I gotta do all the shit around here.” The man grumbles, and Jeno watches on, with his previous horror steadily increasing, Jaemin pulling <em>‘Nana’ </em>out of his boxers.</p>
<p>He gulps, shifting his gaze between Jaemin and his -<em>thing</em>.</p>
<p>“Do I <em>really</em> have to?” He asks, voice coming out meek and terrified.</p>
<p>Jaemin just grins in response, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The sleezy action fills him with the urge to flip the armchair over. </p>
<p>Okay -<em>okay</em>.</p>
<p>This is his work. He’s a professional (wow he finally remembered). He should keep his personal vendetta against this man out of his workplace, and offer him the services his employer is paying him for. </p>
<p>He’ll just imagine the dick in front of him to be his favorite client’s dick, Huang Renjun; they have lovely conversations about Aliens and UFO sightings while Jeno helps him out. </p>
<p>Jeno knows he likes his client (in a completely platonic way) when his hand-job for them comes from the bottom of his heart. </p>
<p>And for Renjun, it most certainly does.</p>
<p>For Na Jaemin, not so much.</p>
<p>But he’ll try the least he can muster, probably lower than his standards for shrivelled dicks. But hey, at least he’s trying.</p>
<p>Sparing one last glance at the waiting male, Jeno shuffles closer to Jaemin’s <em>thing</em>, and takes out the small vial of Jaemin’s preferred oil -<em>Apricot Kernel Oil, </em>uncapping it and spilling some out into his open palm.</p>
<p>He closes it up again and rubs the oil so it spreads over both his palms before hovering them a few centimeters over Jaemin’s semi-erect dick. </p>
<p><em>‘How did that even happen? What is turning him on? This sadistic bastard was telling the truth, my misery does excite him!</em>’</p>
<p>Without thinking even more about <em>who</em> was sitting before him, ‘<em>it’s Renjun it’s Renjun,’ </em>he tries to convince himself (he fails), Jeno just goes for it.</p>
<p>With his eyes glued to the ceiling again because he is not going to torture more than one of his six senses, he blindly reaches for Jaemin’s –<em>thing.</em></p>
<p>He hears Jaemin inhale sharply just as his hand wraps around the guy’s girth, his other hand unapologetically leaving oil stains on Jaemin’s, most likely very expensive jeans, where Jeno placed it to steady himself. </p>
<p>As his hand drags up and down Jaemin’s length, the muscle hardening within his grasp, the soft skin of his palm feeling the bulging veins, his mouth again twists into a grimace –all on its own.</p>
<p>Even his subconscious mind can’t digest <em>what</em> he’s doing, with <em>whom</em>.</p>
<p>“Lee stop making that face, you look ugly.” </p>
<p>He snaps his head towards the voice and glares, pursing his lips into a straight line, not bothering to stop his hand’s movement. The faster Jaemin is done, the faster he can get out of this room. </p>
<p>Jaemin stares down at him, his jaw clenched, and eyes darker than before. It may just be because of the angle and lighting. </p>
<p>At a particularly loud squelch that seems to bounce off the burgundy walls of the room, Jaemin rolls his eyes and meets Jeno’s glare with his own.</p>
<p>“Won’t you say anything? Isn’t dirty talk a part of this?” He asks.</p>
<p>Jeno shrugs wordlessly, keeping their eyes locked together, blinking in feign innocence like he doesn’t know what Jaemin’s talking about. He allows another five seconds to pass in silence, scheming. Instantly he has an idea. </p>
<p>Na Jaemin wants dirty talk? He’ll give him some dirty talk then.</p>
<p>“Oh wow your cock is so big.” Jeno deadpans.</p>
<p>He keeps his voice monotonous and robotic, lacking any emotion. Trying to aim for <em>bad script reading of a bad porno</em>.</p>
<p>Jaemin’s face doesn’t shift or give away how he felt about that one sentence. So Jeno carries on.</p>
<p>“Mmm. your cock is <em>so</em> wet.” Jeno says again.</p>
<p>Still nothing? Ok, we’ll just wait and see. Jeno isn’t a quitter.</p>
<p>“<em>So</em> big mmmm.”</p>
<p>“ “</p>
<p>“<em>I</em> am going to make <em>you</em> come so so <em>so</em> much.”</p>
<p>“ “</p>
<p>“Would <em>you</em> like that hmmm?”</p>
<p>“ “</p>
<p>“Oh <em>I </em>know <em>you</em> will <em>you</em> slu-”</p>
<p>“For fucks sake shut the fuck up Jeno.”</p>
<p>Ahhhh the sweet taste of victory part two.</p>
<p>Jeno – 2, Jaemin – still zero.</p>
<p>Jeno does as he’s told instantly, hand still going at it, eyes turning into crescents with the intensity of his pleasure at the other’s blatant displeasure. But Na Jaemin wouldn’t be Na Jaemin if he easily let Jeno bask in his victory.</p>
<p>“Since you don’t seem to know how to talk dirty, why don’t you put that mouth of yours to another use?”</p>
<p>“And what would that be?” Jeno asks, uninterested.</p>
<p>Jaemin stares somewhere lower on his face. Jeno isn’t phased though, the annoying pest <em>always</em> does that.</p>
<p>“Your lips would look amazing around <em>Nana</em>, so –suck my dick.”</p>
<p>“Sorry trooper no can do, oral’s in room 2.” </p>
<p>“Make an exception, I’ll leave a generous tip.” he offers, eliciting a scoff from the brunette.</p>
<p>“I’d rather deepthroat a banana than even <em>think</em> about taking your disgusting <em>thing</em> into my mouth.”</p>
<p>Jaemin looks away for a second, tilting his head as if he’s thinking very hard about something.</p>
<p>Jeno’s heart softens for the other; it must be so difficult for Jaemin to think when he has no brain cells, <em>poor man</em>.</p>
<p>He sees when the latter comes to a conclusion, since his mouth spreads into that colgate ad  grin, which is directed at him a few seconds later.</p>
<p>“I’m down for that, deepthroat a banana, I’ll probably finish off faster than I will with you and your loose fist, bet you’d look hot too.” </p>
<p>Jeno clenches his fist –the one around Jaemin’s shaft, indulging in the cry of pain and <em>no</em> pleasure from his arch nemesis.</p>
<p>“You better watch your mouth Na or you’ll be going home without a horn to toot.” </p>
<p>A moment of silence passes between them before Jeno is once again, snapped out of his head by Jaemin’s irritating voice borderline whining.</p>
<p>“<em>Jeno</em>, I’m soft.”</p>
<p>“Aww Na that’s adorable, good for you.”</p>
<p>He pays the whining absolutely zero attention, and mindlessly keeps going.</p>
<p>A strong grip stops his wrist, halting his movement around Jaemin’s dick. </p>
<p>Jeno finally blinks his eyes, clearing the haze that had settled over them from leaving them open and unfocused for so long. <em>What does he want now?</em></p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Jeno, I’m <em>soft</em>, as in my fucking cock is flaccid, also known as, <em>not hard anymore</em> -were you really not paying attention?” Jaemin asks him, his eyes wide, displaying just how offended he was.</p>
<p>Someone not paying attention to <em>him</em>, <em>the</em> <em>Na</em> <em>Jaemin</em>, absolutely preposterous! Jeno’s mind voice says all of that sounding awfully a lot like a middle-aged English woman.</p>
<p>Jeno grins big and wide (like a colgate ad), pushing Jaemin’s hand away from his wrist and lifts himself up. He makes sure to hold his right hand, that had been touching Jaemin’s neither region not too long ago, far away from himself.</p>
<p>“Na I’m not supposed to be <em>into</em> it you dumbass, it’s my profession –my job, I don’t get any pleasure out of it, to simply put it -<em>it’s business</em>.” </p>
<p>He happily skips to the door, no regrets whatsoever. Na Jaemin deserves not getting pleased, especially by him. </p>
<p>The night turned out to be in his favour after all. He accomplished what he intended to and his victory tastes the sweetest. </p>
<p>“Can’t say it was nice doing business with you Na, but next time you decide to show up here, remember, room number 2 for oral, and I heard that the guy in room number 8 is down with getting kinky, so don’t hesitate to help yourself to those rooms. Peace out mother-hugger.”</p>
<p>Before he can get an answer out of the latter, he wrenches the door open, with his left hand –god forbid he leaves Jaemin cooties anywhere else, and bolts out of the room. Beelining for the bathroom, he has one thought in mind; he hopes with all his heart Ten didn’t throw away the bleach he kept inside there for some reason he never bothered to find out.</p>
<p>Once he’s scrubbed the skin of his right hand to the point that it looks like a newborn baby’s butt, he gathers his belongings and decides to go down to Ten’s office. Give him a piece of his mind through some intense whining and pouting.</p>
<p>He’s sure he’ll also find Yuta there, the two most likely playing minesweeper or something equally as ancient as them. </p>
<p>When he reaches the door, he doesn’t bother knocking and just barges in as usual, and yeah, just like he’d guessed, both Yuta and Ten are cursing at their respective laptop screens. </p>
<p>He wants their attention, he’s got some complaining to do.</p>
<p>“You guys are the most cruel employers ever!” He accuses immediately, plodding to the empty seat next to Yuta, that is placed in front of Ten’s occupied desk.</p>
<p>“Jeno-ya, you need to learn how to keep your personal affairs from meddling into your professional ones.” Ten gently chides, gaze not once wavering away from his laptop. As if he’s intentionally looking away so Jeno’s puppy dog eyes and sad pout don’t guilt trip him into apologizing.</p>
<p>“But hyung, I <em>am</em> keeping them separate, but what can I do if my personal affairs themselves decide to take a stroll into my professional affairs? It isn’t my fault!”</p>
<p>“We aren’t blaming you for anything Jen, plus, looks like you did a good job anyways despite the kid being your enemy.” </p>
<p>Jeno’s brows furrow and he whips his head to stare at Yuta so quick it’s a miracle it’s still attached to his neck.</p>
<p>“Hyung what in the world do you mean by <em>good job</em>?”</p>
<p>Yuta doesn’t move to look at him either. Is minesweeper more important than him? He sure is starting to think so.</p>
<p>“The kid left a huge ass tip for you but that’s not it-”</p>
<p>“—What?!” Jeno interrupts, leaning over Yuta’s laptop into his space.</p>
<p>The man doesn’t flinch the slightest bit, but moves him back into his seat with his pointer finger pushing against his forehead.</p>
<p>“Yeah he left a cheque of 800,000 won for you.” </p>
<p>Jeno stares at the two of them quietly like they’ve both lost their minds, which they most definitely have, and what the hell? <em>Why</em> did Jaemin leave such a huge tip after not even getting to orgasm? Or are his hyungs just messing with him? That sounds much more reasonable in this scenario.</p>
<p>But the lack of interest displayed by the other two in this matter sort of tells him that Jaemin most definitely left that big of a tip for him, and that Ten and Yuta don’t see anything wrong here because they expect this much from Jeno.</p>
<p>
  <em>He can’t go on living like this. He must confess. </em>
</p>
<p>“He became soft.” Jeno tells them, in between their incessant and very annoying clicking.</p>
<p>“<em>Clearly</em>.” Yuta scoffs.</p>
<p>“Boy’s <em>whipped</em>.” Ten adds with a shake of his head, and some more aggressive clicking.</p>
<p>Jeno bemoans their stupidity, banging his head against the wooden desk.</p>
<p>“I never finished him off because his <em>hard</em> dick went <em>soft</em>. I reiterate, he. did. not. come.” The brunette states, pausing after every word to ensure that his point got across.</p>
<p>It does thankfully because both elders stop typing and snap their heads to look at him.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Ten asks, beginning to sound interested and sort of suspicious.</p>
<p>“Are you not listening to me hyung? How much more in depth am I supposed to explain the functions of a penis becoming flaccid, like how in deep should I go into this explanation?” </p>
<p>“Then why-”</p>
<p>“—Jeno.” Yuta cuts off Ten, calling for his attention, and continues once he’s got it.</p>
<p>“The guy booked himself under your services with the six month package.” </p>
<p>Lee Jeno has officially stopped working.</p>
<p>Jeno blinks at Yuta as if he grew a second head, but the latter is looking at him just the same. Ten too joins in and now he feels cornered along with being confused, <em>and </em>terrified because what the actual fuck Na Jaemin, <em>what are you planning?!</em></p>
<p>But he’ll humor that thought in the solace of his tiny home where he can scream bloody murder at the top of his lungs; Jeno made sure the walls are soundproof. </p>
<p>“He did <em>what</em> now?” </p>
<p>“The kid literally walked in after his session and asked for the papers of the six month package, and wrote your name for each of the months, and then paid the entire amount and left.” Ten explains in detail, sounding just as confused as he did serious.</p>
<p>Jeno still can’t wrap his mind around it. Why in the world would Jaemin do that.</p>
<p>It doesn’t make sense at all, unless <em>–wait a minute.</em></p>
<p>“Oh god that fucking <em>sadist</em>! He said that he gets off on making me miserable!” Jeno yells, horrified, mouth hanging open.</p>
<p>“That’s room 8’s job Jeno, why are you getting involved in this?”</p>
<p>He chooses to ignore Ten for the sake of his rapidly depleting sanity.</p>
<p>“But didn’t you say you never finished him off?” Yuta asks, and to be honest, talking about whether or not Jaemin <em>came </em>with his hyungs, he realizes is just the slightest bit weird, but now that they’ve started, there isn’t much he can do.</p>
<p>He should finish off <em>something</em> at least.</p>
<p>“I swear to god he’s up to something, I don’t know what but, I’ll ask him once school starts again, or whenever I come across him.” Jeno rambles, his mind troubled now that he knows Jaemin is up to something.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have his number, just ask him over text or something.” Ten questions.</p>
<p>Jeno now looks at him as if he grew an extra head.</p>
<p>“Hyung why in the world would I have my enemy’s phone number?”</p>
<p>“Keep your enemies close Jeno-ya, basic principle of life.” Yuta tells him, his attention back to his game, seemingly done with the anti-climatic situation. </p>
<p>“Hyung, I literally had my enemy’s dick in my hand, how much <em>closer</em> can I even get than that?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know, you could use your mouth maybe?”</p>
<p>“That’s room 2 hyung!” Both Ten and him exclaim in unison.</p>
<p>“I don’t get it though, why would he even do that, like he’s just going to go soft again.” Jeno grumbles, slouching in his seat in a way that shows how defeated he feels.</p>
<p>“I don’t think he can get softer than he is.” Yuta comments offhandedly, and Ten hums in agreement.</p>
<p>“That boy is fucking whipped.”</p>
<p>“What are you guys going on about?” Jeno questions, exasperated and extremely confused, glancing between his two friends.</p>
<p>The eldest of them sighs and puts his laptop on Ten’s desk, turning to him and looking at him in mock sadness. </p>
<p>Oh no, Jeno knows that look. It’s story time with the addition of a life lesson he did not ask for.</p>
<p>“Jeno –child<em>, the fruit of my loins</em>; are you familiar with a certain species of mankind that is so pathetic at getting their feelings across to someone that it’s extremely sad for the bystanders looking at them”</p>
<p>The man pauses, but continues on when Jeno just blinks at him.</p>
<p>“They like someone but they opt to go with every bad decision to express their uncontrollable affection for that someone; you ever heard of little boys terrorizing their crushes because they like them so much? Pulling on pigtails and all that whatever it’s called.” </p>
<p>Wow, those were a lot of words that flew right over Jeno’s head, <em>sort of</em>. Like he gets it, but what does that have to do with his and Jaemin’s situation.</p>
<p>“Uhh….yeah?” He says instead.</p>
<p>“Yes, well I just described the type of species this Jaemin kid belongs to, so congratulations, you have an admirer.”</p>
<p>Were they smoking something before Jeno got there, because there has to be something influencing them to come to this absurd conclusion. Jaemin is oil, and Jeno is water; there’s more reasoning to this than them just not mixing. He is water, because water is a necessity -something good for you, and Jaemin as oil –well, because oil clogs your arteries and kills you.</p>
<p>“Umm… what?” He asks again, since his ears are obviously ringing and as a result he’s hearing absolute gibberish.</p>
<p>This time Ten groans, slamming his head against his desk. Jeno startles in his seat with a yelp. He really doesn’t need this, he’s already freaking out.</p>
<p>“They’re both fucking stupid.”</p>
<p>Apparently it’s <em>ignore Jeno and leave him out of the conversation</em> time.</p>
<p>“A match made in heaven.” Yuta agrees.</p>
<p>“Our Jeno is going to be courted through sessions of playing with his courter’s dick -how cute.”</p>
<p>“Still a better love story than twilight.” </p>
<p>Jeno would love to scream right about now.</p>
<p>“Ten hyung, where’s the bleach?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed it!! please leave a comment if this entertained you!! lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>